Yáng Yì/History
}} History About the race: Yángwū, an ancient Therian tribe born from the forest rich in aether since the creation of Almaria. As individuals born with high aether capabilities, Yángwū’s beast form appears in the form of raven with golden and feathers, with three legs that differentiate it from average crow Therian. Because of gifted ability, each yángwū are given two chances to reborn from old age before return their aether to the flow i.e. death. Although the lifespan of each life is average 300 years, but the reborn ability allows them to extend it to an average 900 to 100 years before death. Although yángwū’s gender may change in each reborn, but their memories may retain throughout their life. Before the end of their last reborn, they would give birth to a new yángwū, regardless of gender, to ensure the survival of their bloodline. Elderly yángwū who reaching the end of lifespan would return to the Forest of Beginning, leaving a part of their soul as seed to cultivate another yángwū before departure to their death. A new yángwū will not born from the seed until the elder passed away. Although they could have children with other races, but reborn is not passable to their offsprings who would appear as normal therian. The tribe originated and inhabited in Losandthel but went extinct during the Aether Drought as they were hunted by Vampires for their aether capabilities. --------------------------- First Life “You’re the failure and disgrace to the tribe.” Yáng Yì was the last yángwū born in the tribe before the Aether Drought, roughly 400 years ago. Unlike the people of his tribe, not even his Father who gave birth to him, Yáng Yì appears the form of an average brunette Crow Therian and black feathers, with no magical capabilities sensed from him. Although the tribe elder announced that his aether was “asleep” and would take a while to awaken, Yáng Yì was ostracized from his tribesman as the sore thumb. His early childhood (at least the first ten year after born) was an unhappy memory. During his eleventh summer, he decided to fly out of the forest his tribe resided in, taken the form of a raven therian boy, and ventured into the village at the base of a mountain distance away from the forest. He found unfamiliar faces appear in different form than himself, but he also found joy and happiness from interaction with the villagers. Coincidentally, he met a pair of elderly crow therian pair who greeted him with welcoming arms, in which eventually he no longer return to the forest and lived with them. The old couple own a tavern for the villagers to gather for occasions, Yáng Yì and his cheerfulness made the tavern grow more popular that the people from nearby villages would come to visit. After the departure of the couple, Yáng Yì took over the tavern and continued the business until his old days. Yáng Yì’s ability awakened in the unpleasant way during a tragedy happened in his the end of his old days. A savage tribe from the other side of mountain invaded the village. The savages burned the village, robbed the valuables and slaves, and killed whoever retaliated the invasion. Yáng Yì resisted the assault, but he was no match for the savages as he was severely injured with a deep cut across his torso. Miraculously the cut missed his heart, the damage triggered his yángwū blood to awaken as his broken body burst into flame, burned everything in the village - or where it used to be - together with most of the raiders. The fire raged for a day before subsided, revealed a baby with golden hair and feathers on the burned ground. --------------------------- Second Life Freshly reborn, Yáng Yì was helpless when the survivors of savage tribe found him among the ashes. Intrigued by his appearance, the savage took the chick and placed him among the abducted slaves. A mother among the slaves took the baby in and raised him as best as she could. However the care didn’t remained long as the group of slaves were moved to an underground auction house and each of them being sold to different bidders. Yáng Yì was sold to a rich old man. With memories of previous life hidden behind deep fog in his mind, the young yángwū was raised inside a cage as if he is an exotic animal instead of a human being. He was only given basic necessities to survive and minimum interaction to other people. No basic clothing are given to him other than a simple loincloth to cover his nether region and a metal collar. Without the ability to transform into his beast form, he only knows cawing in attempt to gain his caretaker’s attention, and considered himself as an animal throughout his childhood life. Memories returned slowly when he grew into teenager and slowly recovered his ability in speech, as well as his ability to wield fire. Freaked out by the words that came out from the yángwū, the rich old man and his subordinates began abusing Yáng Yì in any possible ways, dragging the young boy’s life into hell. Insults, beating and sexual assaults are done to the boy, but his body would recover days after the abuse, leading him to another round of abuse from his masters. He was also constantly doused in fire resistant oil to prevent him from burning anyone. The cycle continued for years until his 18th summer, when one of his masters abused him sexually but forgot to trap him in oil and chains. The intense pain received from the abuse snapped him, without the interruption of oil he burned his master into crisps, the uncontrolled fire magic erupted and burned down the house’s roof. In confusion he flew out from the collapsed roof towards the sky. Years of imprisonment made his wings weak as he crash landed into the forest outside of the mansion. Fortunate for him a travelling merchant found him before his masters did. The merchant recognized the emblem from Yáng Yì’s collar, aware of the suspicious deeds from the rich old man, decided to save the young yángwū by hiding his broken form between the heap of wares he carried. The carriage left the forest and headed to the village distance away. Woke up on a new environment, Yáng Yì was freaked out by the unfamiliar faces and hide himself in the corner of his room, refused any aids from the merchant. However the merchant and his group didn’t give up on him, treated him like a part of their family, in which eventually he opened himself to them. Almost know nothing about living as human being, Yáng Yì took a long time to adapt himself to the society such as eating on a table and clothes himself properly. However his cheerful and curious nature brought joy to the otherwise boring life of merchant troupe. Throughout the travel he learned various things, and the experience flourished his personality more. However, more than a decade after he joined the merchant troupe, the sorcerers’ thirst of aether and the Aether Drought ripped the troupe apart in cruel way. They were attacked by a group of vampires who were out for aether, the target was Yáng Yì who possess the strongest aether. Most of the merchants died in protect the yángwū, praying for his safety than their own. In tears, he flew away for his life, unable to forget the scene and dying looks of his family. Despite being the lone survivor of the troupe, he remained his positive attitude and hoped that he could reunite with his family again, but his hope crushed as the news about the annihilation of his family from the strangers. Raged, he swore to avenge for his family, but it didn’t happened due to his encounter with a certain Gorgon and turned into a statue by the gaze. The yángwū trapped in his petrified state along with others for hundreds of years before the curse was broken. Free from the stasis, he was confused by the time and new culture he was in, but quickly recovered from the trauma with his positivism. Currently without a job, he wanders on Almaria without a solid purpose but hope to find something that could keep him entertained. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories